1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle seats, and more specifically to folding armrests for use in vehicle seats and the construction of such armrests.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance the comfort of vehicle occupants it is common to provide modern automotive vehicles with pivotally movable armrests for the vehicle seats. The armrests are typically pivotally mounted to the seatback near the bight of the seat and may be moved from a vertical position where they are stowed flush with the seatback to an operative position generally horizontal and parallel to the seat cushion where the arm of the occupant may be rested in supporting relationship.
Reducing the weight of such a component in order to enhance the fuel economy of the vehicle in which it is installed is a goal of the automotive designer. This weight reduction goal, however, can be achieved only while maintaining the load supporting capability of the armrest. It is also considered desirable to construct the armrest in a fashion that supports the arm of the occupant without deflection under predicted loads so as to form a stable support.
It is known in the prior art to provide an armrest that is formed as a box-like structure to upper and lower halves as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,645 to Yokota. The multiplicity of parts utilized in such design has been found to be in many cases unsuitably heavy, complex and expensive; and in certain designs of this type, the armrest may be less resistant to deflection under load than is desired.